This invention relates generally to a food product and a method for making such a food product. It is specifically concerned with a snack food that is crunchy, yet made without frying or baking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,096, the disclosure of which incorporated herein by reference, a food product and a method of making that particular food product were disclosed. As set forth below, the present invention constitutes a marked improvement over such a food product in a number of different ways.